Where is the time?
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Aomine Daiki clicked through Kise Ryouta's facebook profile. / AoKise


**Title:** Where is the time?

 **Summary:** Aomine Daiki clicked through Kise Ryouta's facebook profile. / AoKise and Charakter death

 **Warnings:** Grammar and Spelling mistakes.

* * *

It was four in the morning. The sky was dark, the only thing which lightened the room was the screen of Aomine's laptop. The tall man sat on his desk and opened his internet browser. He waited for the page to load until he could log-in to facebook.

He waited for the page to load. Aomine blinked. It finished. So Aomine lead the mouse to the empty blank to search a person and typed _Kise Ryouta_. He waited again.

He waited until the page was fully loaded. He saw the profile picture of Kise. He was grinning brightly at the camera, his eyes a bit narrowed because of his big smile. His shiny hair was beautiful as always.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he looked to the banner of Kise's profile.

It showed him and Aomine, kissing, standing on a hill with fireworks in the background.

The photo was shot at two years ago at New Year's Eve. He remembered that day clearly.

* * *

"Aominecchi!" Kise slammed his hands on the table. "It's almost seven and you still are in these lousy clothing! Change! Change! Change!" he said loudly at him. Aomine snorted in annoyance. "They know that I usually look like this. Why change?"

He sat on the couch, watching TV. He wears old sweat pants and a black shirt. "Because it's New Years Eve! It's New Year's Eve! Please change into something more… suitable for this evening!" Kise begged. Aomine sighed. "Okay, okay. Stop nagging, already." He got up and ambled to the bedroom to change outfit. But Kise followed him. "I choose the clothing!" Kise said and opened their wardrobe.

Aomine scratched his head. "God. It's just clothing. Don't bother too much." Kise shot him a glare and gave Aomine his black jeans, black socks and a long armed shirt with a v-neck in navy blue. "Wear this. Don't disobey me today, Aomine Daiki!"

The blonde waved his forefinger. Aomine rolled his eyes. "Okay, babe. Relax." He grabbed Kise's wrist and kissed him on the lips. Kise tensed for a second before he relaxed into the kiss. Aomine deepened the kiss but he felt Kise's hand on his shoulder which slightly pushed him away. "I … have to prepare things," Kise whispered and licked his lips.

Aomine snorted and let go of him. "Fine. Go, diva." He clapped Kise on his ass. "Hey!" Kise grinned and walked out of the room.

At seven Midorima and Takao showed up. "Punctual as usual!" Kise beamed and welcomed them. Of course Midorima had his lucky item with him but also a gift because Kise invited him in his house so it was just the courtesy to have a gift for the house owner. It was an expensive wine Kise once said he liked it. Kise grinned at the gift.

After Midorima and Takao Kuroko and Kagami and Momoi were at the house door and Kise invited them him, happy as usual. Akashi and Murisakibara came three minutes after Kuroko. "I'm sorry for being late, Ryouta," Akashi said. "The traffic was fuller than I expected." Kise shrugged it off with a laugh.

The dinner Kise made was delicious, the atmosphere was really serene. All people were happy and in a good mood. They drank wine and champagne and talked about the year's events and what their highlights were. Especially Kise was hyped because he loved it then his friends were gathered together. That made Aomine happy. He loved Kise's bright smile, his glittering eyes.

Fifteen minutes before midnight they slipped into their jackets and shoes. They went outside and walked a small path that led them to a hill.

There they prepared to lightened their own fireworks or just looked at the firework from other people. It was cold and Kise was wrapped in a yellow scarf. Aomine wrapped an arm around him and pressed him against his body. Kise smiled and leaned against the warm body.

Aomine felt happy. He had everything he wanted. He was a professional basketball player, he had a wonderful boyfriend and his friends were all with him. But there was one thing he had to do.

Five minutes before midnight he let go of Kise. Kise wasn't confused. Maybe he wanted to talk to Kagami or something. But Aomine stood in front of Kise and looked into his eyes. Aomine's heart beat really loud against his chest. He was nervous. What he planned to do was really, really embarrassing. But fuck it. Kise loved this kind of thing.

Aomine took Kises' cold hands and stroke them a bit. "I love you", Aomine mumbled. "What?" Kise said. Aomine sighed. "I love you!" he said, loud enough that everyone could hear him. He knew he had now everyone's attention. Fuck it. He didn't care anymore.

"I love you, Kise Ryouta. And you make my life brighter and happier and I will miss you if you ever dare to leave my side. You better not." Kise smiled sweetly, still confused because Aomine didn't usually conveyed his feelings for him so clearly. But before he could answer to it Aomine interrupted him.

"Let me finish. I love you babbling and rambling about stuff but it's my turn now." Aomine smirked and pressed his hands. "You became a part of me. I can't imagine a life without you – and I don't want to imagine it. I want you to spend your rest of your and my life together."

Kise gasped. Then, Aomine kneed down, holding one hand of Kise and wanted to take something out of his pocket.

"Oh." Aomine blinked. "It seems, like I forgot it at home. Damn it." Kise widened his eyes. "You-"

Aomine smirked. "Kidding." He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. A small golden ring was in it and Aomine could see how Kise's eyes were shimmering. Aomine breathed in.

"Will you be by my side forever and marry me, Kise Ryouta?" he asked and as he finished his question the first firework exploded in the sky. Kise put his hands on his mouth to muffle his squeak and his eyes went all teary.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, you Baka-Aominecchi!" Kise pulled Aomine to his feet and wrapped his arms enthusiastically around Aomine and hugged him tightly. He cried and still said 'Yes'.

The others just smiled satisfied but also surprised because Aomine didn't speak to them about that matter. But they knew that the day would come. Well, they thought Kise would be the first to ask Aomine but… well. Things changed.

Ignoring the loud noised caused by the firework Kise kissed Aomine. Aomine felt the soft lips of his boyfriend – no his fiancé – on his own and relaxed. Then the photo was taken.

* * *

Aomine smiled at the memory and had closed his eyes. He felt the warm spreading through his body as he replayed the day in his head.

After a while he opened his eyes and scrolled down. Kise's facebook profile was full with text and photos so it was a long search for the first entry Kise made after he met Aomine.

There it was.

It was a text.

 _Guess who I met?!_ ≧✯◡✯≦ _someone I can look up to! In basketball! So excited! I will beat him one day! Hope you have a nice day!_

Aomine chuckled. As he first read hit he could just face-palm at it. Kise was so happy and so devoted to him. It first annoyed him. Aomine scrolled slowly upwards.

There was a picture of the middle school basketball court with Kise on the left side on the front and grinning brightly. In the background there was Kuroko and Midorima bickering (well, Midorima 'scolded' Kuroko for something) and Aomine was making a throw to the basket.

 _Practice time! Having a little break! Having so much fun with Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, Murisakibaracchi and Aominecchi! v_

He read the few comments for that picture, before he scrolled further. He looked up as his mobile phone vibrated. Aomine took it and looked at the message.

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Are you still up?_

Aomine replied.

 _To: Tetsuya_

 _W'sup?_

He put the mobile away and looked further into Kise's profile. There were many texts about what Kise was doing. Photos of his meal and what he was doing. He was someone who showed people what he liked and what he did.

Aomine usually wasn't that much online. Only since Kise showed him some game you can play on facebook so Aomine played it when he had the time.

As the mobile vibrated again he ignored it. He didn't want to answer it yet.

He scrolled up. Kise captured many events in his life here in facebook, so his friends and fans were always up-to-date. He smiled, as he saw a picture of Kise and him with a vanilla shake from Maji's.

 _Having my first vanilla shake! Having it with Aominecchi! It's delicious! I get why Kurokocchi likes them so much A But can't have that much. Next week I have photo shooting :S_

* * *

"Aominecchi! Let's play 1-on-1!" After school Kise looked for Aomine and found him leaving his classroom. He immediately jumped on him. "What? We don't have practice today", Aomine grunted and pushed Kise off. "It doesn't matter! Let's play!" Kise tucked his shirt and followed him to the stairs.

The blue haired teen sighed. "Don't wanna. Go ask someone else." "There is no one else! Aominecchi! Please!" He grabbed his arm and held it between his own arms. "Oi! Kise!" Aomine glared at Kise but Kise stared Aomine in the eyes.

"Oh god, fine. But let's go to Maji's first."

Kise frowned. "Eh? If you eat too much fast food you'll get fat, Aominecchi. I need you to be fit and sporty!" Aomine glared at him. "Shuddup, Kise!"

But eventually they went to Maji's. "Is the milkshake good?" Kise asked. "Dunno. Ask Tetsu", Aomine yawned. "Let's try it", the blonde said.

A few minutes later they sat on the street basketball field, with a vanilla milkshake and for Aomine a Teriyaki burger. As Kise took a sip he closed his eyes. "Hmm… wow it's really good!"

Aomine was fine with this statement but then Kise took out his phone. "What?" Kise rubbed right next to Aomine, pressed himself at Aomine. "Smile, Aominecchi!" He took a photo. He himself grinned into the camera, with his vanilla milkshake in his other hand while Aomine just looked like a grumpy grandpa.

"Mooouh, Aominecchi! You should smile!"

The dark tanned teen rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Suddenly he had a straw in front of his nose. "Whoa. What are you doing?" Aomine asked and glared at Kise. "I give it to you. I'm full!" Kise grinned brightly.

"What?! You didn't even drink half of it! And why are you offering me the rest you won't drink anymore?! That's rude!" Kise pouted. "That's rich of you to say," he said pouting. "It's good but it's so sweet and has so much sugar. Drink it. Don't waste it!"

Aomine frowned at him. "What? You- Idiot," he murmured and grabbed the drink. Kise grinned widely at him and as Aomine took a sip he started to giggle. "What? – Did you put something strange in it?!" Aomine roared but Kise laughed.

"No, no, I didn't! I was drinking it minute ago, too, you see? I just… I heard that sharing a drink or a straw is some kind of an indirect kiss." He grinned, making Aomine stare at him. Aomine himself felt his face warmed up and his body moved on his own. He gave Kise a loud "smack" on his back of his head.

"Ow! That was mean, Aominecchi!" Kise pouted.

"Ha! That's for spurting nonsense!"

Without admitting it he could now taste a hint of caramel – just like he imagined how Kise tasted like.

* * *

Nostalgia hit him as he remembered their first 'indirect' kiss. His hand ran through his dark blue hair and changed his sitting position to make himself comfortable. He read more entries of Kise, enjoying every entry Kise did because he knew exactly what they are about. In most of the story told in the entries he was involved.

Aomine had a small, nostalgic smile on his face, his eyes glimmering, reflecting the light of the screen.

He flinched as his mobile phone started to ring. Aomine snorted and got his phone. The caller ID showed Kuroko Tetsuya. He sighed and answered the phone.

"What?" he grunted. "That's not the nice way to greet someone who is worried about you," the monotone voice at the end of the line said. "C'mon, Tetsu, it's…" Aomine looked at the clock. "It's five am. What are you calling me now?"

"You didn't react to my messages I kept sending you. I thought you did something stupid. Like hanging yourself or drowning yourself." Aomine could really imagine Kuroko saying that with a deadpanned face. "Fuck, Tetsu, are you stupid? I would never do that." "Who knows?" Aomine snorted. "Leave me alone." He pressed the cancel button and put his phone away.

His eyes wandered on the screen again, reading the next entry of Kise Ryouta.

 _Kise Ryouta is now in a relationship. – with Aomine Daiki_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Congratulations, you two._

 _ **Midorima Takao**_

 _Hmpf. Finally._

 _ **Murisakibara Atsushi**_

 _Eeeh? Since when? When did it happened?_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _It happened the first time Aomine-kun set eyes on Kise-kun. They just didn't know it. And we always had to deal with their couples fight._

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_

 _Aaaw~ thank you! - Haha, it was love at first sight_ /(◦'ںˉ◦)/

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_

 _Was not! It just happened. And shut up, Tetsu._

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _Aomine-kun is still in denial that he was gay for Kise-kun the first time he saw him. I witnessed his stare myself. I bet he was stripping him._

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_

 _Oh my god! Kurokochi! Something like that out of your mouth?! I'm surprised!_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_

 _OI! Tetsu! Stop! Fuck, now I can listen to Kise's annoying ramblings again!_

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_

 _Mooou! That's mean, you stupid boyfriend ;D I love you, too._

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_

 _Shuddup! … Love ya, too._

 _ **Akashi Seijouro**_

 _Get a room, you love birds._

Aomine chuckled. He could remember that Kise called him that day and started to talk about the status of their relationship in facebook. He remembered that Kise was all hyper and bubbly. He was happy that his friends accepted them. Of course, they all knew that will happen. Maybe it was just for Murisakibara a surprise…

He rubbed his tired eyes and scrolled up. There he saw more photos. Of Kise's meal, of himself in a new outfit he got photo shoot in or all different kind of things. Some photos are with Aomine or his other ex-teammates and new teammates in Kaijou. He could follow Kise's time line of his life in facebook so much it was almost frightening. Because he was in every period in Kise's life.

How he entered college. How he finally entered flight school to become a pilot. How he celebrated each birthday of his and Aomine and New Years and whatever. He was always with Kise.

Aomine smiled. Seeing the photos and the always warm and hyper entries warmed his heart. He closed his eyes…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked up.

A bright smile radiated at him and Aomine blinked. "Oi, you're back," he said. Kise laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being late." Kise hugged Aomine from behind and looked at the screen. "What are you looking at?" "You're stupid facebook profile." Kise pouted. "They aren't stupid. I still have fans from my modeling time, you know?" The blonde stroked over Aomine's broad chest. On his right ring finger glittered a golden ring.

"How was your flight?" Aomine asked and leaned his back of his hand of Kise's shoulder. Kise smiled.

"It was good. Without trouble. How I like it."

Aomine grinned and put his hand on Kise's cheek to turn his head to him. He kissed the soft, pink lips he yearned for those days he wasn't at home. Having a pilot as a husband was a bit hard because he didn't get to see him often but then he was here he cherished the time.

Kise responded to the kiss and scratched Aomine lightly on his nape. "Stop looking at my profile," Kise whispered and walked around the chair to swing his legs over Aomine and sat down on Aomine's leg. "Look at me. I'm here." Kise put his hands around Aomine's face and looked into his eyes. The honey colored eyes was intense and showed Aomine how much he longed for the blue eyes male. Aomine smirked, closed the small gap between their lips and kissed him passionately.

They kissed until no breathe was left. They gasped for air before start kissing again. Aomine put his hands under Kise's tight and carried him to the bed a few meters further. Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine's hips.

They indulged to their passion, their longing, their lust. They missed each other so much, it was almost unbearable. Aomine loved to carve himself into Kise, getting so deep inside his beloved, feeling every twitch, his movements and excitement.

Aomine loves how Kise moaned without restrain, how he whined and begged for more or that Aomine should stop teasing him but Aomine loves to tease Kise.

After they melt together they lied in the bed, Kise and Aomine cuddled skin to skin to each other. Aomine stroke over the soft blond hair of Kise and kissed his forehead. He could feel Kise smile in his crook of his neck.

"I love you," Kise whispered and kissed his neck. Aomine's heart fluttered and felt so, so warm. "I love you, too, Kise," he murmured. "I love you so, so, much… so much, it's hard to breath." Aomine smiled at Kise's laughter and enjoyed the soft kiss on his lips…

… as he suddenly flinched, feeling the hard chair on his butt and his back. Aomine groaned and looked around, confused. He rubbed his eyes. Shit, he must fallen asleep. Aomine looked at the screen. It went black. He touched the mouse pad. The screen lightened up. He blinked, the light hurt in his eyes.

Aomine gulped. He put his free hand on his throat. It felt dry. He should drink. But he didn't move. He just looked at the screen, scrolling up the page … until he read something he didn't want to read.

 _ **Kaijou Basketball team 20xx Kise Ryouta**_

 _Kise Ryouta. You were a wonderful person. You were strong, ambitious and loyal. We are all so proud to know you. We are with you in our thought and we will certainly miss you. That shouldn't have happened to you._

Aomine's eyes hurt.

 _ **Takeda Sakura Kise Ryouta**_

 _I will miss you so much. Please be save where you are now. I love you. RIP._

Aomine's throat went drier.

 _ **Ueda Arashi Kise Ryouta**_

 _You didn't deserve this. Hope you are saver up their!_

Aomine didn't want to read this. He scrolled up.

 _We will miss you!_

 _You were a wonderful person._

 _Please rest in peace._

 _I will miss you playing basketball or sitting in your plane._

 _I can't believe it. How could this happen? RIP, Kise!_

 _I'm so sad! Please tell me, it's a joke… RIP._

 _Kise was a stunning person. So talented! Why did it have to be him?!_

 _REST IN PEACE._

… _REST IN PEACE._

… _REST IN PEACE._

 _...REST IN PEACE._

…

Aomine screamed. That his throat was so dry that he couldn't bring out his voice, was foresighted. He didn't drink anything for five days.

His eyes were hurting so much. His whole body cramped together and a soundless scream escaped his lips. He pushed the laptop away, letting it fall onto the floor.

He slammed his fists on the table. His breath was heavy. He couldn't breathe. Air wouldn't go through his lungs. Aomine pressed his forehead on the table. His lips were trembling and his whole body was tensed. His heart clenched together, like a raisin left in the sun. It hurt so much.

Aomine tried to breathe. He reached for his phone. He dialed a number. His fingers felt so heavy it was so hard. He tried several times until it go through.

"Aomine-ku-" the voice on the other end of the line said but was interrupted from Aomine.

"Tetsu, it hurts," he said hoarse. "I- I can't breathe. I – I ca- Kise- I-" He couldn't bring a word out of his mouth. His throat was too dry.

"Aomine-kun, I'm already on my way." "Don't-" Aomine whispered. "Don't … leave… I … oh god."

He flinched as he felt a hand on his back. He immediately straightened up to see the face of the intruder. He was hoping for Kise. For his beloved, loved, loved Kise. But he saw the worried face of his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. Behind him was Kagami who was also worried but Aomine didn't care.

Aomine clenched his fist into Tetsu's shirt and soundlessly screamed. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

His eyes hurt.

His throat hurt.

Every single muscle, every single cell in his body hurt.

Two month ago, he lost his beloved, loved, loved Kise Ryouta in a plane accident that was absolutely not his fault. That shouldn't have happened to him. He should be by his side, happily and bubbly.

But the moment he heard and realized that Kise Ryouta wasn't longer with him a part of him died as well.

He will never see Kise Ryouta again.

* * *

 _Hope you... enjoyed reading it (:_

 _Maybe R &R :D _


End file.
